Scholarship
by HiddenPortrait
Summary: After the abbey, before the bladebreakers Kai went to boarding school, his grandfathers back up plan. There he met the scholarship boy and saw things he'd never seen before. One shot, kinda angsty.


Scholarship

Kai laid a bunch of flowers at an inauspicious grave. Yellow roses for friendship, white roses for grief. He laid them down and remembered the person who had left him. His very first real friend, the first person who had shown him 'the other side'. When he was younger, before the blade breakers, after the abbey, when he had failed at being a great blader as his grandfather had hoped and so was in boarding school, his grandfathers back up plan.

It was one of the most prestigious schools in the whole country, mostly the rich and powerful, where one could not only gain a formal education but learn the importance of other skills. The meeting of right people, the manners, the loss of morals. All those things that would help them survive in the world they were born into. However they did offer scholarships to the very brightest of the world. Even if they didn't have the right contacts and clothes they would be so generous to offer them a chance to be educated there, after all a good school needs to have a good average grade.

SO Kai attended and actually managed to fit in quite well. He was cold, calculating and completely emotionally cut off from everyone. He hated them all and was only all too happy to take advantage of their stupidity, ineptness and wealth. He did not make friends, he barely had contacts but he knew enough to survive. To pass his subjects, stay out of the way of trouble and have people stay out of his way.

In his second year a new boy started, this was a rare occurrence and so everyone wondered who he was. They found out everything they wanted to know quite quickly for he made no attempt to keep his life a secret. He was only there on a scholarship, he was a commoner, with no right to be there other then to make them look good. Soon he was nicknamed 'Scholarship', a blatant reminder of his place. Still he cheerfully tried to get along with the other boys and he worked hard on all of his work getting the marks needed for him to stay.

Kai took little care, Scholarship was nothing to him but another nameless, faceless person attending his school. That was until one day he over heard a conversation.

One of the richer, more influential boys sauntered up to Scholarship in the library. Scholarship was studying intensely for a test in the next period and was too immersed to notice the other boy. The other boy coughed lightly to try and gain his attention. Scholarships eyes flicked up and back down. Kai smirked, having never lived in the higher circles everyone was the same to him, he didn't know who their daddies were or what their grandfathers invented. He saw each person on their own merit, which for many meant very little. This amused Kai, the pouting spoilt faces when they weren't treated like royalty was priceless.

"Excuse me" the other boy finally drawled with a long sigh, as though the words were some sort of immense effort.

"oh…me?" said Scholarship in his innocent little way.

"You do business economics don't you Scholarship" the boy sneered a little with the last word.

"uh yup, we're in the same class, you sit next to me remember?"

"I have been achieving marks somewhat below those my father would like me to have" he went on as if Scholarship hadn't even spoken.

"oh so you want some help?" he smiled brightly, "why didn't you just ask? I'm doing pretty well so if you want we can meet up whenever you're free and I can go over whatever you're having trouble with."

"I don't have a lot of time and I need my homework in on time."

Scholarship looked down, "so you want me to do it? Isn't that like cheating?"

The boy rolled his eyes, "don't be stupid. If I can afford good grades it's the same."

"I dunno…"

"you do realise I can make things very difficult for you around here" the boy threatened smoothly.

"I guess I could do it then…" Scholarship looked so defeated and the smug look on the other boys face drove Kai to act, after all he couldn't have those two-dollar-snob's thinking they could threaten other people without some retribution. Besides he could do with some more pocket money.

"fifty" said Kai, not looking up from his book but loud enough for the other boy to realise he was being spoken to.

"pardon?" he looked at Kai guarded, Kai wasn't in the 'right crowd' but everyone knew who he was and more importantly who he was related to.

Kai looked over his book, "fifty dollars a page for the usual homework, seventy if it's an essay and a hundred if its for an assessment."

"why would I need you help when Scholarship is going to do it for me" said the boyt trying to regain his superiority.

"these are Scholarships prices, take it or leave it"

"I could find help much cheaper"

"but not this quality" replied Kai, obviously he'd learned something from all the secret deals around the school.

"who are you to interfere with a conversation between me and Scholarship?"

"think of me as his manager, as such I'll be taking 20 of all the takings. The same deal is available to your friends if they're interested" Kai was the one to smirk with superiority.

After scowling for a moment he nodded, "very well, I'll expect him to start work after our next class" and he swished off.

"uh…what did you just do?" asked Scholarship. Everything had happened so fast he hadn't had a say.

"I just did you a favour kid. I will expect my cut too." Kai returned to his book.

"But, how can I help him cheat?" asked Scholarship getting upset

"he was going to make you anyway, you might as well bleed him dry from it. One good turn deserves another and all that crap they teach us in religious education" he kept reading.

"Um…It's Kai isn't it?"

"yes" Kai didn't understand why the boy kept talking, the deal was made, it was over.

"Thanks. You're the first person to stick up for me here."

Kai looked up again, "I wasn't sticking up for you. I just don't like people below me thinking they own this place."

"well thanks anyway. I never know what to do here, it's so different to what I grew up with."

"yeah well that's why they call you Scholarship isn't it?" Kai looked down sure the conversation was over.

"You're not from here are you? You're accent it's like Russian or something?"

Kai sighed and put his book down, "yes."

"I'm from England. I miss my family a lot but if I get certain grade requirements the school pays for return flights home for the holidays so that's not too bad.What about your family?"

Kai snorted, "My father knows my name, my age and my grades, probably can't even describe what I look like, my mother only sighs and says how she wishes I could have stayed at boarding school or the abbey instead of coming home when she had good plans, like I get in the way and my grandfather rules the house with an iron fist so I don't think it bothers me too much to be away from them."

"seriously?" Scholarship looked as though he thought Kai was joking.

"yes" Kai shifted uncomfortably.

"wow, people here sure are different. Do you live in like a big old family heirloom house as well?" his eyes were wide.

"it's been in the family for generations and I suppose it's probably bigger then these people have" he motioned the rest of the students in the library.

"wow. Sorry" he looked down embarrassed, "it just sounds a bit like TV or something ya know? I didn't think people really lived like that"

"like what?" Kai was confused

"I dunno…I guess it just seems like…like you have to do well right? For like family honour or something right? And like you inherit all this money and a huge house and your grandfather ruling over you…it's like a story or something. I never thought that people really live like that but I guess some people must right? For the stories to come from right?"

Kai blinked, not really sure what the boy was talking about, "how do you live then?"

"Dad works really hard so I don't see him as much as I'd like to but we're still really close. Mum works when we kids are at school so she can take care of us when we get home. I have a brother and two sisters and um…a pet dog. I share a room with my brother, my sisters share a room too. Soon we should be able to move into something a bit bigger. I don't have like all the money you have but we're pretty tight."

"it sounds like a third world country"

Scholarship laughed, "compared to you I guess it is."

From then on they would talk, when Scholarship would hand over Kai's share of the homework money, when they happened to be in the same room, they even began seeking each other out for conversations. Kai found out Scholarship was sending most of his money home under the guise of money for tutoring the other boys. His mother would try to send it back but he insisted that it was for his other siblings.

"I guess I have some pressure to succeed too. I've gotta do well so I can help my family out. If I have a good job they can all stay with me. I don't wanna end up working my whole life like my parents and I don't want them to have to keep working too." He confessed one day.

"You're not gonna use it to buy your way into the right circles?" asked Kai

"nah, whats the point? I might as well have a home big enough for my family and help them out then have a mansion big enough for six families and be alone right?"

"right" said Kai still not understanding completely.

It was months later as the holidays were approaching that Scholarship mumbled something incoherent as he handed the money over.

"speak up, don't mumble, jeez no wonder people try to take advantage of you" Kai sighed.

He looked up his face openly determined, "Kai I was wondering if you want to come and spend a week or something at my house this holidays"

"what?"

"Well mum said I should bring home a friend and seeing as you're the only person who I consider a friend I thought you might like to spend a week at my house. See how the other half lives." He explained cheerfully. Kai was silent so Scholarship went on, "you wouldn't have to spend so much time with your family, I mean you didn't seem that keen on going home"

"I'd have to ask my grandfather" Kai muttered, once again his young companion had throw caution into the wind and done something completely unexpected.

"of course, if you can't that's alright but it'd be so cool if you could"

Kai wrote a short but perfectly polite letter to his parents informing them that he had been invited to stay with the brightest boy in his year level and he felt it wise to accept. He apologized that he would not be able to see them and for the short notice. He sincerely hoped to see them after the first week of the holidays and looked forward to continuing discussions on his future with his grandfather. Scholarship was overjoyed when he found out, the hyper childish joy made Kai laugh. At the end of the term he packed his things and took the plane to England with his friend.

He stared with wonder at the house, he barely considered it a cottage. He had insisted on paying for cab to his home for the next week and now stood almost agape. Never in his life had he seen something like this. He had never strayed from the cities when he was allowed out on his own. This was a suitable house for a family of what? Six…? Seven with him. Years later he realised it wasn't as bad as he first thought. It was a typical four bedroom house. Kitchen, lounge, dining room, one bathroom, it was old but not falling to bits but at the time nothing could be worse. Still he entered as politely as possible. Scholarships mother was waiting at the door when they arrived, she hugged her son tightly then smiled brightly, Scholarships smile.

"welcome to the insane asylum Kai wasn't it?" she said, her voice was warm, inviting.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you very much for your hospitality" he answered formally, in the back of his mind he was wondering if there was a polite way to get out of there and find a hotel.

She waved a hand at him, "don't be ridiculous, our door is always open. You'll be sharing as room, I hope you don't mind"

"yeah with me" Scholarship grinned, "here I'll show you."

"I'll get you boys something to eat"

Kai followed him down a hall way, with worn out carpet and a chip in the skirting board to a small room. It was tiny. With the chest of drawers, bed, bookshelf and small TV there was just enough room on the floor for them to put their suitcases.

"You can have the bed, I'll take the floor"

"floor?" Kai raised and eyebrow.

"yeah. Well the girls are sharing a room and my brother is taking one of their rooms so we can have this one." He sighed, "I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine" said Kai formally once again.

Scholarship gave him a strange look and took him out to the kitchen where suddenly a plate of biscuits and four glasses of orange juice sat. Holding onto two of the glasses were two little girls. One was just a toddler and seemed to have difficulty drinking out of the glass, the other would have been nine or ten. Both smiled up at him.

"Girls this is my friend Kai, you're gonna be good and not bother him right?" said Scholarship.

They nodded but the ten year old was eyeing him, she giggled and said, "you're cute Kai"

Scholarship rolled his eyes, "shush it missy or I'll tell mum!"

A few hours later an older boy appeared, apparently Scholarships older brother, an apprentice electrician, then later his father. His father was an old looking man although he would have only been in his forties. His hands were rough, they had scars and calluses. He constantly looked tired but was rarely in a bad mood and shook Kai's hand with a fatherly grin, "nice to see my boy making some good friends, you're welcome in my home Kai"

"thank you, sir" said Kai

"sir? Don't like that nonsense." He insisted he be called by his first name, as did his wife. The little sister insisted he call her 'sweet heart' Scholarship shoved her lightly.

"My family is such an embarrassment" he blushed.

Kai didn't answer.

The week was interesting one for Kai. He finally began to understand his companion. His mother worked hard to be there as much as possible but sometimes she had to go to work. His father came home and spent a little time with his family. His brother was barely home, always working to finish his apprenticeship early. His sisters followed them around everywhere, the older always trying to sit on Kai's lap or get close to him. Kai was uncomfortable at first. He'd never really been around children but soon he found he couldn't help but become accustomed to life in the tiny but happy house. They still fought, over stupid little things, over big things but in the end they stuck together. He learned that they didn't own their house, often they couldn't afford things he considered basic necessities. The eldest brother had been a 'surprise' when they were younger and so neither his mother or father had been to school past mid high school.

Kai spent his days playing video games, swimming in the creek near by, wandering around shops and helping Scholarship with homework. A lot of the time they just talked or watched TV. The night before Kai had to leave they laid in the dark talking. Scholarship sighed, "Do you really think I could become anything I wanted?"

"you're the smartest kid in the school and you're just a junior."

"I could be anything and live anywhere I wanted"

"where would you want to live?" asked Kai, intrigued.

"Lets see…a big house n Russia! Across the road from you!"

"you'd have to see me family everyday"

Scholarship giggled, "we could egg them from my windows!"

"that'd be fun. Still would you really wanna live with those sorts of people?"

"I guess not…have you ever heard the saying 'either mighty king or street sweeper we're all equal to the grim reaper' ?"

"no."

"do you think it's true?"

He scoffed, "I think my grandfather could pay to keep death away"

"really?"

"probably."

"that sucks"

"tell me about it, the bastard just wont die"

The room fell silent.

As Kai stood outside the little tiny house with his suit case he felt such a deep regret at leaving.

"Thank you so much for having me" he smiled at them.

"don't be silly, it's just a shame you have to go so soon." Mother hugged him. He had farewelled both big brother and father last night as they had early starts.

"You'll have to come back with my brother next holidays for the whole holidays!" squealed the little sister. Kai grinned at her having gotten used to the constant insinuations that they were meant to be.

Scholarships mother looked sad for a moment but Scholarship smiled at her, "he will and every holidays after that!"

She smiled at him with some emotion, Kai thought it was regret. This woman did not want her little boy to go, "yes he will. Kai you're always welcome with us, no matter where we live. I mean that. It's not just being polite."

"Thank you ma'am, maybe one day you can come visit me" he smirked on the inside about what havoc these people would wreak on his grandfathers life.

"Maybe one day. Ah but the cab is waiting you boys better get going" she grabbed her boy and hugged him tightly, "I'll see you soon"

"yeah mum" he hugged her back, "c'mon I'm gonna be late" he kissed her and went over to the taxi. In the car both boys waved until the house was out of sight.

At school things changed. Kai no longer accepted money from Scholarship, he couldn't imagine those two little girls having to do without so he could have some spare cash. He laughed more, especially with Scholarship. He looked forward to the holidays for the first time because he would get to see a family, even if it wasn't his.

One day he went to Scholarships room and he wasn't there, all his things were gone.

"hey where is he?" Kai asked a passing boy.

"Who? Oh Scholarship. I dunno he left late last night." The boy said shrugging an walking off. Kai was concerned something had happened at home so rushed to the deans office and asked about his friend.

"Privacy stops me from telling you why he had to leave but he did ask me to give this to you" he handed over a large envelope.

"thank you, sir" Kai took it and excused himself. Inside was the homework owing to the snob of a boy Kai once bartered with and a letter.

_Dear Kai, _

_Sorry this is sorta sudden but I had to go. Don't worry everyone at home is fine. Please give this to him and send the money home. _(Then there was a word that had been written over the top of so many times he couldn't make it out) _I return we'll have to talk. Thanks for always being there. Your friend Scholarship._

Kai was still confused but did as the letter asked. He got the money and sent it with his own note, asking after everyone, asking when he would return. Life was bring and lonely with out his friend. The halls seemed so cold again, so utterly coated with money.

He sat at assembly, not really listening, he already knew what they repeated every day.

"and finally I have some bad news" said the headmaster, Kai looked up, "a beloved student of our s was tragically taken from us last night. 'Scholarship' as he was known by his friends died peacefully in the night of a degenerative disease. His funeral will be on Friday, a memorial will be held the next day at school. Thank-you"

Kai was numb, completely numb, it couldn't be true, it just couldn't, "fuck" he muttered. The room was full of noise but he couldn't hear it, all he could hear was his own voice as he muttered over and over again, "fuck"

He flew out to the funeral, still confused. He sat in his suit as the coffin was lowered and as people he didn't know said mostly ambiguus things about someone he had known so intimately. All the time he was silent, empty, unthinking. If he thought about it…about that empty home, those two little girls, that feeling….no it was too much. He couldn't comprehend someone he cared about leaving him.

Afterwards Scholarships mother came over to him, "Kai thank you for coming" she was crying. Kai was silent, scared. He couldn't look at this woman, he couldn't deal with this, "you didn't know did you? He didn't tell you? Oh Kai I'm so sorry. I would have made him if I'd known…he wanted so bad to get into that school, to prove he could have done it and to stay there as long as possible" she cried some more, "Kai you're still welcome at our house, you were such a good friend." She reached out for him but he flinched away. The two little girls sat there, one crying, one not old enough to understand. The big brother looked angrily at the grave while the man with the rough hands wept. Somewhere Kai wondered if his father would weep like that for him. If his mother would care for his friends, if anyone would be angry that he had gone or be sad. It was too much. Kai turned and ran. He ran and ran. He ran until he couldn't anymore. He ran past the creek, past the shops, past the little house where people were at the wake. He ran all the way to the hotel, he packed his bag and he called a cab. He got to the airport and took the first plane back. He was at school in a few hours. He wanted so badly to weep for his lost friend. He wanted so badly to be like his family, to take his place, to be with him. But he couldn't. His friend was gone and life continued. He didn't have a choice. He was in so much pain. He now knew what friendship gave a person, he wouldn't be burned again.

The next day the school was in mourning. Classes were cancelled and the boys attended a memorial service. They were perfectly polite. Saying what a shame it was. His poor family. Such a waste of a mind. Other things that were appropriate and polite. Kai was asked to say something. He stood before them and scowled.

"how are any of you gonna pass now?" he asked, "who's gonna 'tutor' you? What sap are you gonna bleed? I guess it doesn't really matter because he's gone. Forever." He sat back down.

There was food in the dinning hall and the boys ate and muttered. Now they said their true feelings. Under their breath, the whispered about the intrigue, about what a loser he'd been, about how great it was classes were cancelled.

"After all, there's always another Scholarship isn't there?" drawled the horrible boy who had first accosted the help of the now departed school mate. Kai snapped, he pushed him against a wall and got into his face.

"he had a name" growled Kai.

The boy squirmed and pouted obviously annoyed, "really? What was it?"

Kai saw black and punched, there was scream, there was blood and there were tears. Kai dropped the boy, "you'll never know now." He walked away, no he ran. He ran again. He ran to his room and put everything he would ever need into a back pack. Money, some clothes, his long forgotten beyblade and a card he'd gotten off his friend, the only birthday card he'd ever gotten in it was a picture of them from their holiday together. He shoved them into a bag pulled off his tie and blazer and left. He didn't know where he was going. He just left. He wanted to get away from boarding school, England, Russia and people. He remembered one lazy afternoon sitting by the creek when they had been talking.

"so where are you gonna work?" asked Kai

"hmmm, Japan probably. They have a huge beyblading scene there, we should go together."

"I don't beyblade anymore"

"I saw you, behind the school buildings practicing. You're good, you should keep going with it."

"no…"

"yes! And one day I wanna see you the champion! We can hang out together and I can watch you play, in Japan"

"you just decided this?"

"yup. And I'll be so rich you'll have to"

That's where he would go. Japan and become champion and maybe…maybe he would see his friend. Maybe his spirit would come and watch him…just once.

Kai stared at the grave and shifted uncomfortably, "sorry I haven't visited in so long. I was beyblading. I went to Japan. You would have loved it. I made a lot of friends. You always said I would. I finally took your parents up on their offer. Your mum cried again. It's always weird to see her cry" Kai fought back his own tears, "Your sisters grown heaps, man I'm almost tempted to take her up on her offers" he laughed through increasing tears, "your brother finished his apprenticeship and is making heaps so you don't have to worry about them now. I'll watch in on them more often." He wiped away some of his tears, "I still don't understand everything you showed me mate but everyday I get it a little more and…and my life is so different now. I never thanked you for all you did for me…and...and" he was sobbing. He'd never cried over the death, not until now, "sorry mate. I better go, my friends are waiting for me, we'll see each other soon ok?"

Kai waked out of the graveyard to his friends who were waiting.

"who's grave were you visiting?" asked Tyson, nosey as ever.

"a…friend." Kai shrugged.

"you had a friend?" he gaped. Max kicked him.

Rei smiled, "you'll have to tell us about him someday"

"yeah…" Kai was quiet. The wind blew across them, unusual on the other wise still day and Kai was sure he heard the whisper of his friend, he was sure he heard 'told ya so' and in the faces of the people around him he was sure he saw the bright smile of his long gone friend. Then it was gone. He smiled, he would never be alone as long as he remembered his friend, the scholarship kid who has so much more in his tiny little house then any of those private school kids had in their mansions.

AN: hmm…I don't know where this came from….i actually made my sister cry though. Well tell me what ya think. Oh by the way the saying about the grim reaper was graffiti I read on a wall when I was like 12 or something and for some reason it's always stuck with me!


End file.
